


Summer's Gone

by Sweet_Placebobo



Series: 春夏之交 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 我的心变成妓女，出卖着你的肉体。
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 春夏之交 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Summer's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> 72疼痛文学

01

李旻浩喝醉了。

说来也怪，他才喝了几瓶果酒，不至于到醉的地步，身体却先于大脑开始昏沉，走起路来一摇一摆，最终挨着一电线杆滑了下来。顶上的光同样昏沉，时不时闪烁，像也喝了酒，正一下一下地打嗝。

周围偶有路过的男女瞅他，忙捂着嘴快步走了，他嫌丢人，却如何使力都站不起来。罢了，丢人就丢人吧，反正黑灯瞎火的，几乎没人看得清他，他倚在这倒能远离方才吵嚷的环境，让自己清醒一下，他任凭微热的夜风丝丝地往自己脸上拂，感觉到意识逐渐回笼，他开始摆弄起手上的空酒瓶，努力在灯光底下辨认着那几行糊了重影的英文。

倏忽有人在他旁边停下，问：“你还好吗？”

他眯着眼瞅那人，可那人的脸逆着光，他顶多只看清了那人头顶上的脑旋，他支吾着嘴，说了句我还好，便晕了过去。那人见他这样，轻轻叹了口气，把人抱起来背着，一步一步地朝前走去。

等李旻浩再次醒来，第一反应是头生疼，第二反应是自己处在一个陌生的房间里。周遭一尽暖色调的墙纸和家具，四下空无一人，墙上贴着一些乐队的海报，李旻浩认出其中有Queen，有Bon Jovi，其他的一概不知，而他正睡在一张单人床上，被子散着股清香，貌似是某款洗衣液的味道，让人联想到阳光弥漫的晴天。这时房门被人拧开，一男生端着盘子进了房间，见他醒了，忙说：“你醒了？不好意思，我昨天看到你醉在路旁，觉得不能放着你不管，就擅自把你背回了我家，我这里有点醒酒药，你先吃点缓一下。”

男生长相干净清秀，与外头的日光和房间的风格相得益彰，李旻浩打量了会，见对方走到自己身旁，在桌上放置了盘子，上头盛着一杯水和一板药片，水冒热气，看起来不算太烫，男生拿起杯子递给他，他接过说了声谢谢，边喝边看男生捏着药板挤了两粒白色药丸出来，不知为什么，他觉得那药丸有点像安慰剂。

“谢谢。”他再次说了一声，就着温水吞下了药丸，过了阵，头没那么疼了，而男生还站在他旁边，一动不动地看他。他有些不好意思，咳了声嗽，说：“既如此，你帮了我，我欠你个人情，就互相认识下吧，我叫李旻浩，在A中学美术，你呢？”

男生似是在考虑如何措辞，抬眼沉默了会，说：“金昇玟，我在X中读书，平日玩乐队，你看我这房间装饰应该能摸出一二。”

乐队，又是乐队，李旻浩闭上眼，从鼻间叹出一声，说：“确实，你昨天也去了Livehouse吗？STAY那场？”

金昇玟顿了顿，答：“去了，实不相瞒，我在观众席看到你了。”

李旻浩闻言心脏漏了一拍，再次看向对方，两人视线交汇，李旻浩感到有股热流从大脑攀附而下，遂收回眼，说：“真晦气，让你看我笑话，我要走了，以后你有什么要我帮忙的可以联系我，加个SNS？”

谁知金昇玟只给了他电话号码。这年头，谁还会用电话交流？一来费话费，二来太正式，若不是有什么要紧事，谁会突然打个电话叨扰对方？奈何金昇玟看起来就是传统派的人，李旻浩不好多说什么，收下了那张字迹清晰的小纸条，上面的数字倒写得端秀，拼在一起却让人嫌烦，他试着在SNS的搜索框里输入这串号码，结果可想而知，“查无此人”，他不由翻了个白眼。

这人真怪。不是一般的怪。李旻浩想，在画布上泼了点山吹色的颜料，霎时晕染出一大片如云的痕迹，如是熹微的晨光。他又想到了那天早上的事，脸红了阵，又沾了点浅蓝涂在山吹旁，模仿起保罗·高更的作画风格。

02

这之后李旻浩没有再联系过金昇玟，而对方也默契地一声不响。李旻浩本可以找个时间约对方出来吃个饭，然而他总觉得若是踏出了那一步，他的生活会产生巨大的改变，好比一场海啸的蓄势，他提前得知了预警，故而采取了躲避的手段。

“Lee Know，你最近有点奇怪唉，总是心不在焉的。”

此时此刻，李旻浩正对着一排雕刻好的塑像发呆，铅笔还执在手上，却在听到提醒后没抓稳，细长的笔杆啪地一声摔在地上，笔尖断了一截。他忙弯下身拾起笔，对着钝掉的笔头看了好一会，认命地掏出裁刀削起来，嚓嚓的声响混合周围人的嘀咕划破了画室的宁静，他置若罔闻，一下一下地把前端削尖，直到笔头再次恢复至原来的样子。

可当他把笔尖重新放到画纸上时，他反而画不出来了。面前的雕塑无非都是些基本功必练的对象，咋一看切面分明，明暗利落，可捧在手上仔细瞅了，总能捕捉到几处工艺不精的瑕疵，对美术生来说绰绰有余，于鉴赏家而言不过粗糙的仿品。大卫像的头颅永远摆在正中央，学生们刻画自己观察到的那一面，用笔杆丈量、定型、排线，有的学生可以很精细地还原自己看到的角度，有的学生剑走偏锋，用自己的风格去定义所睹之景，也有的学生像李旻浩一样，只能对着某个固定的角度作画，若是换了别的角度，可能就乱了整体的形。

这次他想尝试偏右侧仰视的角度，拿手机拍了，屏幕上的大卫鼻梁高挺，轮廓随光影的分布仿佛被切割成了多个部分，他分析着每一块的结构，脑海里却突然冒出了一个人，那人的侧脸与屏幕里的侧脸逐渐融合，在他的视野里生动地显形。

啪嗒，铅笔再次坠落，这次他没捡起来，而是起身出了画室。他径直去了卫生间，拧开水龙头开始洗脸，夏日的阳光毒辣，把水管晒烫了，流出来的水也裹着温热，他就着水龙头灌了几口进肚，企图扑灭升腾上来的烦躁。他刚刚又在回忆了，明明很多事都过去了，但他总是不由自主地因为生活中的各种细节想起某个人，比如乐队，比如摇滚，比如大卫像的侧脸。那天在Livehouse，他听台上的人唱那首《Profile》，背景的吉他音和鼓点酝酿着暴动，那人的嗓音却很温柔，像是两个错开的季节碰撞到了一起，又互不干扰，他跟着那人的唇形哼词，目光一直盯着那人的眼睛，妄想对方能注意到自己，哪怕一秒就好，可最后，换来的只有对方在台上的回眸，视线与坐在角落的鼓手交叠、重合。

就那一瞬，他原本怀揣的所有期待与盼望，纷纷随着架子鼓的收尾而彻底消逝。所以他自我麻痹了，才感觉到前所未有的醉意，晕倒在路边，又凑巧地被另一个人援救。消亡和重生碰巧发生在同一天，只是他还没来得及呼吸第一口新鲜的空气，又窝囊地缩回了蜕下的躯壳。于是他掏出了手机，点开那个并无备注的号码，却在按下拨打之前迟疑了。

这样突然call过去会不会太莫名其妙了？忖了半天，他还是按熄了手机屏幕。毕竟，他尚未有勇气去经营一段新的关系，指不定也会像上一段一样，不了了之，还没搞清楚对方的想法，他便兀自掐断了联系，又恬不知耻地再次返还，却还是错过了。

错过就错过了吧，反正从一开始都是他的一厢情愿，何必再给自己徒增烦恼呢？

他再次回到了画室，在众人的凝视下坐回座位，复拾起笔，起草出大致的轮廓。

03

李旻浩成为美术生是他自己选择的结果。家人一开始极为反对，已经有个表妹走上了艺术道路，没必要再多个子嗣去蹚这趟烧钱的浑水，他自己亦没什么美术天赋，其他人都觉得他适合去唱歌，他却偏偏选了美术这条道路。可能一切都源于小时候误入的某场艺术展，他对着墙上挂着的某幅油画发愣，纵使专业知识匮乏，他还是从那副画上体会到了美与张力，这应当是艺术的魅力，无需观者多么专业，也能从构图当中觉察不同于现实的景致。

他不太记得那幅画是何人所作，亦忘了具体的名称，只记得图上色彩丰富，无数个对比色块拼凑交错，近看是一回事，远看又是一回事。他当时离得远了再看画，隐隐约约辨出个模糊的人影。不是蒙娜丽莎，也不是梵高的自画像，更不是戴珍珠耳环的少女，而是专属于他的某个人，只有他才能看出来的某个人。

之后他试图在现实中寻找能和那惊鸿一瞥相似的面孔，开始慢慢关注起身边的人。初中那会，班上一男生性子开朗，周边总是围着一圈人，他则窝在座位里做自己的事，看似不处在同一世界的两个人，因一次共同的值日而攀谈起来，并慢慢成为了朋友，他在对方身上捕捉到许多不属于自己的东西，逐渐动了心，却知晓对方并不喜欢同性，于是一直把这份炽热的感情藏在心里。

直到对方亲自揭穿了他手写的那份情书，他们也临近毕业。那日正好六月末，时值盛夏，蝉聒得人心烦，身上的校服被汗液粘湿，而他没接过对方返还的那封情书，便转身离去。这些片段距今也未隔多远，偶尔想起了，他倒没了当时的无奈，反而内心窃喜，自己走得潇洒，没有回头看对方当时的表情。他是期待对方露出一副无措的样子，可他又怕对方展演鄙夷与不屑，所以干脆就抛在后方，轻装上阵。

包括自己之后的拍拖，也是如此。热恋期如何甜蜜，分手后就会有多冷淡，他向来不会留予前任复合的肖想，毕竟不能在一起就是不能在一起了，关系到达这步已无挽回的可能，又何必互相折磨呢？总有友人认为他冷血，他听了也无动于衷，继续按着自己的标准恋爱再分手，男人谈了一个又一个，没几个超过三个月的，三个月就已经是极限，好比一个季节，总有伊始、发展、蓬勃、衰亡的标志，等关系走到最后一环，也就是季节结束之时。

所以，他也理所应当地被某些麻烦的前任胡搅蛮缠。这日他从画室出来，窥见对街一个熟悉的身影，他当下便明白自己被那人跟踪了，沿路走了许久，那人仍在对面不紧不慢地跟着，于是他边走边拿出手机，拨打了那个没有任何备注的号码。

“喂？”电话很快就被接通了，金昇玟的声音响在耳边。

“你在哪？我被人跟踪了，我们在C大街地铁站D口碰面。”他说罢便挂了电话。

自己的发言一定很莫名其妙吧，他却不想花那么多时间解释，加快了脚步朝目的地走去，待他到了地方，见金昇玟早已倚靠在地铁口旁，身上着干净的校服，目光朝他这飘来，接着绽出一个微笑。他不由心里扑通一声，走上前捞住了金昇玟的胳膊，在他耳边小声说：“嘘，不要说话，陪我做个样子。”

两人就这么手挽着手一同进入了地铁站，而跟在后头的男人见到这一幕，灰心丧气地走掉了。待李旻浩再次回头，男人的身影已经消失不见，于是松了口气，放开金昇玟的胳膊，解释说：“不好意思，刚刚实在是没辙了，所以又麻烦了你一次。”

金昇玟闻言却笑了，说：“没事，不过我现在急着回去上课，你要不先走吧，我学校不远，我走回去就好。”

李旻浩心下一惊，说：“你上课呢就出来了？我在电话里也没讲清楚具体是什么事，你就这么明晃晃地来了，你不怕我骗你？”

金昇玟说：“因为我听你的语气好像很焦急的样子，所以我觉得你是真的有求于我，才决定赴约。”

李旻浩听闻脸红了度，咽了口唾沫，说：“所以我又欠了你一个人情。”

待男生再度走远，李旻浩凝望他的背影，觉得身上的画架没那么沉重了。

04

李旻浩知道金昇玟玩乐队，却一直没见过金昇玟本人演奏乐器亦或是唱歌的样子，他曾试着在脑海里构想对方认真演出的模样，结合对方的嗓音去猜想对方的音色。金昇玟的声音并不粗喇，亦不尖细，更多的是介于两者之间的少年感，尾音拉长时会带点嘶哑的效果，这样的声音若是唱起歌来，必定会很特别。然而他也未脑补多久，便亲自聆听了对方的歌声。

周末前老师布置了一课后作业，叫他们以某种职业为原型去构思一幅肖像，他当下就想到了金昇玟，想到了金昇玟作为键盘手、贝斯手、鼓手亦或是主唱的身份立于他的视野中央，而他坐在位置上拿起画笔对着面前的模特描摹勾勒，他甚至想好了主色调，想好了背景色，想好了对方要摆什么姿势，唯独差一个电话的到位。

之前已经让金昇玟帮了两次忙，都说事不过三，现下若是再麻烦一次，之后金昇玟还会答应自己的要求吗？但他也不知道自己怎么了，或许对金昇玟产生了一定的好奇，所以才固执地认为只有对方才能充当自己的模特吧。于是他最终向自己的任性妥协了，不过没有再次拨打号码，而是以短信的形式，给对方发了段文字邀请。

「明天上午9点有空吗？拿你会弹奏的乐器来我画室一趟，地址是……」

可笑的是这文字形式并不像邀请，反而是种隐含的命令。他对人说话习惯自来熟，言语自然少了几分客气而多了几分直接，尽管他也知道不是所有人都会喜欢他这套话术，但他就是觉得，金昇玟并不会在意这些细节。之前寥寥的交谈，已经让他试探出对方的阈值，所以现下正经起来反而奇怪。

在他发出消息的一分钟后，对方淡淡回了句，好。

第二天9点整，金昇玟背着个大琴箱候在画室楼下，着装依旧乖巧青涩，压根看不出是玩乐队的，李旻浩在街口见着了，倒没立即过去，而是绕到了街边的便利店，买了两瓶冰汽水才出来。彼时灿烂的阳光照得四周一片金亮，刺得李旻浩有些睁不开眼，他强忍着不适，加快了步伐走到金昇玟跟前，说：“来了？久等了，先上去吧，今天画室应该没什么人，你随意就好。”

等两人上了楼，不大的矩形房间内的确寥无人烟，仅有一位同侪在一旁调颜料，看到了两人，对李旻浩打了个招呼，便提着颜料桶离开了。金昇玟四处打量着，目光一会飘到地上堆着的石雕，一会瞥向墙上挂着的素描作品，接着，他慢慢走到一幅油画下方，抬头细细端详着，问：“这是你画的吗？”

李旻浩闻言朝他看去，对方面前的那幅画里晕着大片的黄和蓝，中间坐着两位少女，一位在前，一位在后，她们的神态截然相反，前方的少女豪放艳情，而后方的少女则端庄冷淡。那是李旻浩前阵子临摹的保罗·高更的《Nafea Faa Ipoipo》，只不过技法与笔触夹杂着莫奈的印象风格。

“是的，之前的练习，没想到画室挂出来了。”李旻浩答。

“画得真好，可以告诉我为什么两人的神情不一样吗？”金昇玟问。

“没有为什么，原画就是这样的。”李旻浩有些不耐烦。

金昇玟听闻也望向他，一双黑眸闪着亮光，“我倒觉得可能两人各怀心事，这幅画的背景是一片原野，其实可以指代大自然，而两位少女处在大自然中，彼此对外界的看法可能各不相同，所以才产生了情绪上的微妙差别。”

“从衣装来看，两人显然不属于同一个阶层，前方的少女像是农户出身，是在田野里长大的，后方的少女则是大家闺秀，可能大部分时间里都在城市里生活。前者对画中的背景是有感情的，是有所留恋的，所以表现得更加开放，而后者尚未过多接触如此狂野的大自然，所以才显示出了疏离感。”

“更有趣的是，这幅画的译名为《你何时出嫁》。”

金昇玟说罢，走到房间中央，从包里取出贝斯开始调弦。李旻浩听了对方那一番话，在原地愣了会，问：“你也知道这幅作品？我一直都觉得高更最有名的应该是那幅《我们从何处来？我们是谁？我们向何处去？》，它的规格也和这名字一样长，怪烦人的。”

金昇玟笑了笑，把琴弦调好后，说：“之前有看过一些名家作品的赏析，我不过照猫画虎罢了。”

李旻浩皱了皱眉，才注意到金昇玟手里拿的贝斯，说：“看不出来，你是贝斯手。”

金昇玟笑说：“所以现在我要摆什么姿势？需要我弹出来试试吗？不过没插电，也弹不出什么音节，我顶多做个样子。”

李旻浩说：“你随意，按平时演出的感觉来就好，如果能唱几句会更好，这样情绪容易到位，我也方便捕捉。”

待两人都各就各位，金昇玟拨起了贝斯，自然弹不出什么曲调，嘴里却唱起了一首慢摇，他的音色还真如李旻浩所想的那般独特，不粗不细，有嘶哑感，偏中音的声部，高音却很有力度，又不至于过分张扬。他唱的是首英文歌，李旻浩听不太懂歌词，却还是觉出了点迷幻摇滚的味道。

可就算对方唱的是那样风格的曲目，此时阳光的点缀仍让眼前的场景清新无比，男生的头发不是昏黑的，泛着棕褐，又被光束投上层金色，贝斯也不似Livehouse里予人极强的冲击力，相反，他觉得那架乐器很温柔，只不过被红黑的配色盖去了原来的气质。

于是他开始动笔、起草，先是用铅笔定了大致的轮廓，再用颜料一下一下地涂抹，渐渐的，画上出现了以浅橙为主体的暖色调，像是他曾待过的那个房间里的配色，而画面中央立着一只拉布拉多猎犬，通体金毛，正架着一把电吉他卖力地演奏。待他终于画完，阳光爬下枝头，他也伸了个懒腰，对金昇玟道：“可以了，辛苦了，过来看看？”

金昇玟活动了下长时间站立的身子，重新收好贝斯，走到李旻浩身后端详起画来，不由噗嗤一声，说：“你这画的真有意思，挺有创意的。”

李旻浩说：“你不生气吗？我把你画成这样子？”

金昇玟摇摇头：“不会啊，我倒觉得比起千篇一律的真人形象，这种用其他物种类比的方式更有特色，也看得出创作者的用心。”

两人离得有些近，李旻浩听到自己心脏快速跳动的声响，他佯装镇定地说：“嘛，谢谢，我也是刚刚看你的样子才联想到了狗，希望你不要觉得我是在骂你，我还挺喜欢狗这类生物的。”他这番话说得暧昧，两人都不同程度地红了脸、噤了声。

“咳咳。”金昇玟打断了方才微妙的安静，说：“待会一起吃个饭不？”

李旻浩却说：“我待会有约了，不好意思。”

两人下了楼后，再次朝相反的方向行进。

05

李旻浩小时候养过一只狗。纯种拉布拉多，体型约莫他半个身子大，两手一拢还拢不完，狗狗昵称Bosco，他也不知道为何家里人要给它起这个名字，他不太会念，于是一直叫它“Bobo”。Bobo喜欢舔他的脸和手，每每在他怀里蹭完，总会留下一滩黏糊糊的涎水，他倒不反感，任由Bobo捣乱，事后总是被母亲揪着耳朵赶去洗澡。

Bobo是在他三年级的时候死掉的。他那时拴着个大金毛出门遛狗，晚上八点，他胆子大，兀自走到了漆黑的小道里，不料冒出几个小混混，边朝他走来边掏出刀子，刀尖反射的光使他犯了哆嗦，杵在原地不知该怎么办。Bobo嗷嗷地吠叫，挣脱绳索扑上那几个混混，霎时一阵扭打厮杀，利齿啃进人的皮肉，撕出淋漓的鲜血，而一把刀狠狠地捅进了Bobo的腹部，一下，一下，又一下，一直到狗的叫唤逐步消弭，他跌坐在地上无助地哭嚎，终于引来了大人的注意，几个好心人跑过来把他拉起，而他的眼中只有那具倒在地上奄奄一息的躯体，此刻血迹斑驳了皮毛，脏出一团又一团的污块。

Bobo脏了，Bobo死了，而李旻浩也因此用了一段时间的精神药物。利培酮一瓶一瓶地吃，夜里仍不间断地做噩梦，他梦到那只狗，梦到那把刀，而自己的手紧紧地握着刀柄，不停地在对方的身上戳刺，戳出了无数的血洞，自己亦被赤红沾染得不堪入目。他尖叫，他哭喊，睁开眼已是大汗淋漓，泪眼模糊，母亲推开门冲了进来，把他抱在怀里温声安慰，他却失了神志，嘴里一遍又一遍地呢喃，是我杀了它，是我杀了它，是我杀了它……

这样的状态一直持续到小学毕业。期间家里带他去看了无数的画展，他面对那些意涵多重的作品，尚未发育完全的脑袋里抛出源源不断的疑问，最终都指向一个方向：这些艺术家在创作时，是不是也像他一样感到迷茫错乱呢？

他没法凭借自身微薄的力量去探究那些问题的答案，只能亲临其境，切身体会。他读过《月亮与六便士》，老实说，他讨厌这本书的调调，全书几乎让人置身冰川极地，仅在转合之处才铺展出罕见的浪漫，里面的女性角色被塑造得如此渺小懦弱，男人则主宰着一切，依自己的喜好始乱终弃，为梦想而抛下世俗的所有，咋一看很伟大，实则隐含对现实的反讽。他无法成为像斯特里克兰那样的极端人物，他没法摈弃人文关怀和人道主义，哪怕现实当中，他对待感情的确冷血至极。

从小到大没有特别亲近的朋友，就连初中的邂逅都被他一并粉碎。他在孤独的环境中成长，身边的人大多与他擦肩而过，真正烙下痕迹的也离他远去，唯剩他一人暗暗喘息。他承认自己或许是想要那么一段让他触动又持久的关系，可当他尝试了、尽力了，也总以失望告终。

他又开始用药了。在他初中毕业之后。不要命地吞了一周的量，结果可想而知，在冷冰冰的病房里醒来，周遭都是寒涩的白，混杂着消毒水的潮味，而家人围在他的病床旁，眼里尽是苍莽的血丝。他却一言未发，默默望向窗台上那株还算有点温度的水仙。

之后他在家人的监督下按常量用药，精神是稳定许多，人却越渐冷淡。别人的关怀、好意，他承受了，却不会有任何回应，就好比送礼，没有任何条约规定接受者必须回礼，回礼是一个人主观能动性选择的结果，而不应该框死在教条的约束之下。他深谙此道，用自来熟伪装自己的真实，纵使周围总有这样那样的人，他还是暗自和那些人划清了界限。

毕竟自己是这副模样了，就没必要去祸害别人了。而别人若是知晓了自己蛰藏的这一面，恐怕也会与他渐行渐远吧。所以不如一开始就设下一道透明的城墙，别人虽看不到，还是能隐隐感觉得到他的疏离。

直到再次出现了例外。他甚至觉得这个例外也和他一样，温和的表面之下同样藏着颗孤独的心。可随着日后的相处，他才发觉他想错了。他去看了对方的演出，还是上次Livehouse的场地，他在台下仰头观望着对方拨琴片的身姿，贝斯的旋律聒噪激烈，演变着无数次爆裂，消亡，再爆裂，再消亡，他的耳膜已被嘈杂喧嚷震得打鸣，他逐渐听不到疯狂的乐声，他只看到了那个人，那个在台上挥洒热汗、闭着双眼却又无比投入的人，仍着清爽的校服，前襟松了几颗扣子，又透漏出狂野的气质。

他望痴了，身体不由自主跟着扭摆、颤动，精神随着贝斯的滑音升至顶端，飘忽着，放纵着，他第一次产生了脱离药物而获得快乐的情愫，下一秒，他和那人视线相对，彼此黑漆的眼珠里酝酿着一场海啸，他绽出一个笑容，在耳边比划了一个手势。

给我电话。接着，他退出人潮，迎着夜风开始奔跑。

06

然而金昇玟并没有给他电话。

他在外头转悠到很晚，身上的烟酒气被晚风吹淡，裹着微热，又淌出薄薄的汗。他走到上学总会经过的那条坡道上，借着落差眺望底下的灯火，有那么一瞬，他觉得那些光点是属于另一个世界的东西，中间横隔虚空，把他和那边划分成两处，而他在这边只拥有一望无际的黑。他企图在那些纵横交错的街道中辨认方才经过的地方，他认出了一条路，又认出了一条路，却怎么都找不见Livehouse的场地。

自己又在期待着什么呢？或许金昇玟并没有看到他的手势，只不过凑巧地往他这处望来，又凑巧地没看清他罢了。

他呼出口长气，正欲离开，手机却震动起来，哔的一下，短促又刺耳。

「哥现在在哪？」

这还是金昇玟第一次称他哥。

看到这条短信，他反而生起了回避的心绪，于是又按熄屏幕，快步地朝家走去。

哔。又是一声。

「对不起，我刚才实在脱不开身，哥如果不方便的话也没事。」

他顿住了，手指放在屏幕上快速敲击着。

「你在哪？」

「我在哥的学校门口，不知怎么就走到这了。」没过几秒便来了条回复。

「我也在附近，等我。」打完这串字，他径直往学校走去，一路上车少人罕，树叶发出沙沙的响动，而他的影子被路灯投得时长时仄，心随着影子的变化不停跳跃，他不知道自己怎么了，此刻竟然那么迫切地想见一个人。等他到了地方，果不其然又看到了那具身影，金昇玟的面孔隐于暗处，瞳仁却闪着光芒，一眨不眨地朝他这望来。

他再次听见自己心跳加速的声音。

之后的事情比想象中顺利。他们趁着保安打盹的空隙翻进校园，摸黑跑到了操场看台上，周遭一片黑黢，平日大亮的探照灯早已黯淡，偶有昆虫的低吟，像是一首古典乐的前奏，预备着下一个乐章的启程。两人打开手机的手电，彼此嬉笑了会，有一搭没一搭地闲谈，又对着漫天的墨黑摇曳手中的星光，李旻浩听见对方说，其实他很早就想这样，在空无一人的地方放声地歌唱，而身边只有一个观众，一个观众就够了，只要能倾听他的歌声，他已经没有什么遗憾的了。

为什么你会这么想呢？李旻浩问。

我一直都很喜欢这么一段歌词：如果KEY太高的话可以低一些/我依然高歌自由自在/烦恼只不过是个通过点/手链做多大有多大———

金昇玟对着夜空唱出这几句歌词，夹杂呐喊的情绪，这与李旻浩在画室看到的他截然不同。李旻浩好像明白了什么，问：

因为你不是主唱吗？

金昇玟闻言看向他，说：他们觉得我的声音不适合摇滚的风格，所以我只能去弹贝斯。

李旻浩内心有些抽痛，说：你想证明自己，但一直没有找到机会，你们乐队的曲风和你的嗓音并不搭调，Punk和Glam-rock互相结合，这需要Queen或者Bon Jovi主唱那样的嗓音，才有可能唱出感觉。

金昇玟笑了笑，一语未发。

彼此沉默了会，李旻浩又问：那时我在你房间，看到墙上还挂着一个乐队的海报，然而我并不认识，那是哪个乐队？

Placebo，安慰剂乐队。

他们很出名吗？

至少在上个世纪末，是这样的。他们的主唱就是声音偏细，慵懒却有力度，我一直很崇拜他。

你上次在画室唱的歌是他们的吗？

是的。

能不能再唱一次，我想再听一遍。

金昇玟再次唱了起来，这次，李旻浩听懂了歌词。

“Cue to your face so forsaken, crushed by the way that you cry.”

“Cue to your face so forsaken, what a surprise.”

“You try to break the mould, before you get too old.”

“You try to break the mould, before you die.”

金昇玟哼了主歌的部分便停了下来，李旻浩望着他的侧颜，手指在脑海里勾勒线条，这次，他觉得对方的轮廓与大卫像的侧脸重合了。接着，对方转身面对他，说：

“下次，我想让哥给我做模特，我想亲自画一下哥。”

07

李旻浩去唱片店买了Placebo的专辑。估摸着年代久远，他只淘到了乐队比较有名的那张专辑，名《Without You I'm Nothing》，1998年的摇滚乐到现在听来仍不过时，甚至能在后人的作品中窥见他们的影子。Placebo曲风多变，时而华丽，时而迷幻，Glam与Psychedelic被他们玩转得炉火纯青，Brian Molko的声线亦是为他们的音乐加了不少分，李旻浩觉得这位前辈的歌喉像猫，爪子一下一下地搔刮着人心，优雅的同时又迸射出野性的气息。

很多粉丝喜欢Placebo偏安静的曲子，他则更喜欢快摇朋克。每每听到吉他急促的前奏，他能感受到一股使他彻底放松的力度，坠落又升腾，于云端随着那激昂的音阶起伏颤栗着、狂热着，再慢慢迎合尾奏低低喘息，这是普通的药丸所不能给予他的快意。

所以他又停药了，与此同时是每日半个小时的例行公事——戴上耳机，亦或是直接用老旧的DVD播放器，循环Placebo的那张专辑，听多了便会跟着唱出来，与喧嚣的鼓点共同沉沦。只有在这种时候他才能深切地与自己的灵魂达成共鸣，意识到自己活在这世上，有血肉之躯，是一个活生生的人，而非画上那些表情冷淡的肖像。

他又想起上次金昇玟提说的请求，然而过了这么久，对方依然没有联系自己。从夏天到冬天，再到第二年春天，他经历了一次艺考，准备前去大学继续攻读美术，为此他还迫切地想和认识的朋友分享自己的喜悦，可一点开通讯列表，从头翻到尾，没有一个可以与之攀谈的对象，大多都是顺手加的同侪，打了个招呼便再未联系。他烦躁起来，输入那串熟悉许久的数字，却迟迟按不下拨号键。

不是说要找我当模特的吗？为什么不联系我？你去哪了？脑子里冒出无数个疑问，本可以亲自质问对方，却还是被逃避的心思阻拦下来，他觉得自己像只落水狗，狼狈又窝囊，只能眼睁睁望着岸上的人渐行渐远。他去了画室，用不同颜色的颜料把画布涂抹得面目全非，毫无章法的笔触暗示了他的不安与焦躁，耳机里滚着沸腾的伴奏，他一遍又一遍地泼色、晕染，最终绘出一方繁芜的荒原。

接着他甩落画笔，仰靠在座椅上无声地喘气。这时从门口处进来一人，他戴着耳机没听见脚步声，却还是通过余光瞥见了那人的身影，他闭上眼佯装打盹，等那人走到他身后了，一张脸正对他仰起的头，他才睁开眼，对那人露出一个微笑。

当然他自己都觉得笑得勉强。

“终于舍得来找我了？说吧，你要我摆什么姿势？”

金昇玟闻言怔了会，也笑了起来，说：“哥说的话好让人误会，你随意就好，不过我可能需要哥帮我准备下画具。”

“行，你是要素描还是油画还是水彩？”

“水彩吧。”

李旻浩翻找起干净的笔刷来，然而找了半天，愣是不见一支洗过的画笔，多半还沾着颜料，甚至干结成了一束束如枯草般的簇状。无奈之下，他认命地提起颜料桶独自前去厕所洗笔，洗完回来，他见到金昇玟坐在他刚才画好的那幅画前，正一动不动地凝视其上的狰狞。

“没啥好看的，就是画来练练手。”李旻浩对他道，把颜料桶放在了他的脚边。

“感觉和哥之前的作画风格不太像。”金昇玟说着，神情隐约现出暗色，李旻浩察觉了，一声不吭地为他换了新的画布，接着走到画室中央，有些局促地望着他。

“唔，我想想，哥你要不走到窗台那坐着，给我留个侧面就好。”

李旻浩便走到窗台旁，倚靠在那，目光飘向了窗外。时值暮春，树上的花凋零得紧，渐渐只留下茫茫的绿野，天光把叶片晒得油亮，透出葱茏的生机，他却觉得这景致太单薄，加之落红的点缀，更显凄凉。忧郁了阵，耳边响起嚓嚓的细声，他知道那是金昇玟开始作画了，遂提起精神，尽量不让自己的情绪影响对方的创作。

他好奇对方会如何画他，以何种笔法呈现他的形象，会像上次自己所做的那样，也拿动物去类比他吗？他一时摸不准与自己相像的物种，如果硬要说的话，应该是某种猫科动物，可以是黑猫，也可以是豹子。也有人认为他像兔子，他是喜欢兔子，但若要把此类生物与自己挂钩，他仍觉得少了点什么，可能是某种神秘深沉的气质，毕竟兔子活蹦乱跳的，与他目前的状态大相径庭。

他就这么在无穷无尽的思绪中走神了，直到金昇玟的声音再次唤回他的意识。

“哥，我画好了，你要来看看吗？”

待李旻浩仅隔着半尺的距离观察那幅画时，他不禁被画上的细节所触动。没有任何动物，仅刻画着他的侧脸，轮廓旁簇拥着蓝玫瑰，一小片花瓣定格在他的眼尾，唇间亦绽出一朵，浸润着紫蓝的渐变，几滴露珠浮于瓣间，如是微微发光的细钻。整幅作品笔触朦胧，线条干净流畅，光是形的把控就要比不少初学者出色得多，李旻浩心上一热，说：

“你很有天赋，形控得准，线条流畅，色彩也不脏，不来画画可惜了。”

金昇玟说：“小时候是有学过一点，长大后玩音乐去了，就没再碰笔。”

“你这是老天爷赏饭吃，我刚接触画画那会，线条都是歪歪扭扭的，老师看了觉得我不适合素描，就让我尝试油画。”李旻浩说罢，顿了顿，接着道：“这也是我会选择高更的画作临摹的原因，他人画的夸张，构图野怪，色彩亦没莫奈梵高那般复杂多变，正适合我这种把不准形和线条的半吊子选手。”

“其实我一直很崇拜卡拉瓦乔，然而我画不了精细的东西，只能在背后默默欣赏了。我很喜欢他那幅《圣母之死》，圣玛利亚躺倒在一群平民当中，面容安详，那样子不像是死亡，更像是熟睡。纵使周遭的氛围十分悲怆，我也在那幅画上体会到了一种鲜活的生命力，好像圣母并未死去，而是转世成了普通人，藏在人堆当中，静静审视着面前的一切。”

他说着说着，面色逐渐活泛，像是穿越了西伯利亚平原和东欧，来到了法国的卢浮宫里，正对着玻璃窗内的那幅传世之作，可等激情退怯，他又回到方才失落的模样。金昇玟见状悄悄拿起笔，飞快地在他脸上划了道痕迹，他立刻惊呼一声，也抄起掉落在地的画笔，在对方脸上迅速抹下几串记号。

两人就这么玩开了，大笑着，用颜料糊抹彼此的脸，原本的肌理被红黄蓝紫盖去，绽出缤纷的花丛，李旻浩边涂边盯对方斑斓的面容，记忆里的色彩再度铺展，形若潮汐，他于浪间浮沉、飘摇，又被运送至岸边，抬起头便望见了那个模糊的人影。他从那些颜色里看出了那个人，专属于他的那个人，正如此鲜活地站在他的面前，紧接着，他吻上了那人的唇。

而那人加深了这个吻。唇间传递着源源不断的热度，似要把身心全部融化，摊在一块，结合，又重新凝固成一个整体。他明明和那么多的人接过吻，深切地了解接吻的感觉，熟知唇瓣的绵软，甚至慢慢产生了对接吻的抵触与厌恶，而此时此刻，他近乎癫狂地索取对方的气息，被对方吻至窗边，又热诚地回应，一双手交上对方的脖子，身体贴合得更加紧密，浓热溢出，滚烫胶着，渐渐迷失了神志，漏出破碎的呻吟。

他好像又醉了，醉得一塌糊涂。恍惚间，他听到脑子里有个声音在说，停下来，停下来，停下来……

他猛然推开对方，边擦嘴边狼狈地逃离了画室。

08

李旻浩对待感情是冷血的，但对于“冷血”二字亦有多种解读，若用归因理论去分析，他觉得造成这一切的内因在于，他有点回避型人格。这当然不仅是童年创伤所致，他向来不善经营一切关系，哪怕他时常率先踏入别人的圈子，也会在烙下印痕之后不声不响地抽离，甚至不给对方任何反应、挽留的机会，就兀自离去。而面对过度的热情与爱意，他会感到惶恐，从而暴露出尖刺，试图拉开与对方的距离。

他在大学期间几乎四门不出，周末总往院楼跑，待在画室里一画就是一整天，他开始尝试浪漫主义和现实主义的风格，开始钻研卡拉瓦乔的巴洛克技法，开始精细作画，却再没有对着画布凌乱地泼墨，舞出一片抽象的天地。同学们私底下谈起他来，总抱着复杂的情绪，眉眼里敛着艳羡，嘴里吐出来的话则不中听，内容多半围绕着“古怪”、“固执”、“冷淡”这几个关键词，他倒不在意这些闲言碎语，继续没日没夜地创作。

他这番努力成效显著，参加了不少比赛，拿了国奖，又被评为校优干，备受老师青睐，学生也划分成了三拨人，一类是景仰他的，一类是讨厌他的，还有一类压根不把他当回事。可他从始至终都是那么的孤独，以至于外界如何看待、评价他，他都一概不知，更确切地说，是他并不想知道。他还要和那些大画家幽会，徜徉在文艺复兴的海洋，投入进西方美术史的温柔乡，每每闭上双眼，他便幻想自己走在卢浮宫的长廊里，同展画上的每一位人物密切交谈，他会盯着他们的眼睛，说出一连串的甜言蜜语，甚至妄图与他们交缠，攀登至前所未有的高潮。

他疯了，忘却了自己有躁郁症，而以一种更极端的方式自愈。直到他再次翻出Placebo的那张专辑，从积压已久的纸箱底部，塑料外壳上出现了放射状的裂痕，他有些错愕，手指摩挲起那些疮疤，紧接着身体开始颤抖，他感觉到血液在不停地翻涌，正一下一下地拍打着他的神经，激得他喘不过气。

他记起来了。从画室逃离的那个夜晚，他手持这张唱片，把它狠狠砸到了地上。仅一刹那，所有都四分五裂，里头的光盘飞了出去，在地上转了几个孤独的圆圈，便摇摇晃晃地躺下。反射层映耀出冷涩的光辉，在他的世界里苍白得宛如一轮皎月。

他记得那时的自己无力地滑坐在地，眼泪不停地流出。而当下他抱着那张专辑，却没了泪意，仅剩幽远的叹息。他好像太自私了，主动地挑起又无情地撇下，哪怕对方之后并未再联络他，哪怕他仍在期待对方的消息。

这样的心思过于矛盾，他搞不懂自己的逻辑，却还是在错综复杂的思绪之下，重新听起了那张专辑。啪嗒，收放机合拢的声音，按下播放键，最先是贝斯的拨弄，再到架子鼓的和鸣，接着是Molko慵懒而具备磁性的嗓音，他一句一句地唱着：

A friend in need's a friend indeed

A friend with weed is better

A friend in need's a friend indeed

A friend who'll tease is better

这段歌词其实很下流，但还是让他联想到了与金昇玟相处的那段时日。他们明明没见过几面，没说上几句话，对彼此都不了解，却还是交换了关于艺术的观点，以及一个淋漓尽致的吻。他之后偶尔回味起那个吻，混杂着颜料味、汗味与濒临夏日的灼气，让他几近升华，又仓皇坠落，而他在下落过程中，仍妄想能抓住对方的手，要么使他获救，要么一同摔得血肉模糊。

而他尚未知晓结果，尚未触达地面，就匆匆忙忙地毕业了。

和金昇玟的重逢是他工作两年后的事。对方一个电话打来，久违地寒暄，语气稀松平常，仿佛他们是一对常年相谈甚欢的朋友，从未有过嫌隙与暧昧，可当他听见对方声音的那一瞬，他觉得自己并不能像对方那样表现得随意自然，所以他选择了沉默，选择了倾听。他从金昇玟口中得知，对方有个朋友正面临相亲的局面，现下需要一个人去帮助那个朋友克服相亲的障碍，于是金昇玟想到了他，他问对方为什么选他，于是金昇玟说：

“因为那个人哥也认识，STAY的主唱。”

他听到这，不由自主地攥紧了手机，本以为自己会生气地挂掉电话，却问：“我需要准备些什么？”

“什么都不用准备，下周日，X大道922号的那家咖啡馆，什么时间去都行，麻烦哥了。”

那日正好是春分，首尔大街小巷花团锦簇的时节，空气里飘散着浓郁的花香，而他擦过无数的情侣，来到街口的那家咖啡馆，隔着玻璃窗望见了那位许久未见的故人，他深吸一口气，推开店门走了进去。过程没有想象中那么糟糕，两人聊得投机，短暂地把过往的龃龉抛之脑后，他对那人述说初中毕业后的经历，亦谈到了音乐和美术，当他打问对方是否还在玩乐队时，对方仅无奈地摇摇头，便把话题转移到了别的方向。

他们离开咖啡馆之后又去了很多地方，似要把流失的友谊在短暂的一天内全部补齐。他时不时望向对方的侧颜，不知怎的，他再也没有联想到大卫像，仅仅用欣赏的眼光去分析弧度与比例。再然后是夜晚的清溪川之行，他们一前一后地走着，彼此发散着对于感情的看法，他话说得决绝，几乎不留情面，却换来对方这么一句：

“我觉得……你只是没遇到那个真正的人。”

他当即顿了下，遂状若平静地继续走着。没遇到吗？真的没遇到吗？他不知道为何此时此刻脑海里冒出了金昇玟的面孔。于是他仓促地结束了对话，又仓促地告别，仅仅留予那人一个回眸，便彻彻底底地转身而去。他边走边拨通了金昇玟的电话，等对面接起，他便说道：

“呼——终于结束了，你这小子真的是尽给人添麻烦，找别人不好非得找我，也不怕我俩尴尬。”

「可是我觉得哥听起来很开心。」

“嘛，确实，看别人笑话最有意思。倒是你，想想之后怎么补偿我，我今日本来还有个任务要处理，被你这么一搅和，只能拖到明天了。”

「那哥想和我一起吃饭吗？」

“好啊，我要去吃麻辣香锅，你啥时有空？”

「现在就可以。」

“啊？你在哪？”

「哥看看对面。」

于是他条件反射地望向对岸，见金昇玟正倚靠在河堤石墙上，温柔平静地笑着。他当即就哭了，瓷在原地，水星子扑扑簌簌地往下掉，愣愣地看着对方过了石桥，下了石阶，一步一步地朝他走来，然后停在他的面前，问：“哥怎么了？”

他揩了眼泪，说，没什么，我们不去吃香锅了，陪我喝酒，就这一次。

金昇玟没有拒绝他，挨在他身旁一同往某家酒吧行去。他喝了好多酒，把Menu上的特调几乎点了个遍，金昇玟坐在他旁边看他喝，时不时扶着他的背，他的视野渐渐糊抹成了朦朦胧胧的一片，看什么都是重影，他看见了一个金昇玟，两个金昇玟，三个金昇玟，于是他伸出手确认似地摸索着对方的脸，先是额头，再是眉毛，再是鼻梁，眼睛，颧骨，嘴唇，下颌，又定格回那双唇瓣，指尖反复摩挲，擦出了热度。

几颗水珠从眼角滚出，他抱住他，在他怀里啜泣，一遍又一遍地说，为什么现在才来找我，为什么不给我电话，你好狡猾，总是在我脆弱的时候到场，然后看我在你面前出糗……

就这一次，陪我，陪我，不要丢下我……

他贴在他的身旁跌跌撞撞地回了家，一路上满嘴胡话，又哼起了Placebo的曲子，时而大笑，时而嚎啕，他已经是个神志不清的病人，借着醉意把这些年来的压抑与苦楚通通发泄，而陪在身旁的那人只是默默地承受，任凭他放肆地孟浪。两人双双进了门，他还是第一次带对方回家，他的房子缺乏对方的温暖，满室的冷色，没有一株绿植，墙上挂着毕加索的仿画，是那幅怪诞吊诡的《格尔尼卡》，其上的人面兽身彷如百鬼夜行。

他走到DVD旁，把那听了无数遍的光盘再次放了进去，按下播放键，在前奏的韵律下踩着欢快的舞步回到对方身边，抛出邀请，被对方揽过腰身，开始在客厅里一圈一圈地旋转、辗转，他把他推倒在沙发上，兀自脱起了衣服，凝望对方同样蛰藏火焰的双眸，于是弯起嘴角，吻上对方的唇，接着是更热切的回应。

我想和你做爱，边听安慰剂，不要什么轻缓的慢摇，就是要快摇和朋克，随鼓点的跳跃律动，在最末尾的时刻一同达到高潮，然后换下一首歌，让我们在电吉他的搔刮下紧促喘息。先是Pure Morning，再是The Bitter End，最后是Without You I'm Nothing。

呼吸乱了，化了，蒸发了，最终仿佛什么都不剩了，单留两具饥渴赤白的胴体，于春昏夜色狂热地交媾。他痛得要死，在金昇玟的脊背上抓出道道血痕，金昇玟俯下身轻吻他的眼角，吻去那几颗晶亮的泪珠，又捧起他的手，放在脸边磨蹭，他感受到了灼人的热度，血液涌向大脑，再是爆裂的合奏，让他升至顶端再纵情一跃，跳下去了，跳下去了……

紧接着脑海一白，他倒在对方怀里晕了过去。

09

李旻浩再次逃了。

更准确地说是趁出国交流项目的当儿顺便散心罢了。他这次去足足两个月，平日除了处理工作上的事外，他偶尔背着画板，搬张折叠椅，走到临近的喷泉广场写生。广场以各色石头垒砌路面，凹凸不平的石地上，拥堆着啄食的鸽群，一只鸽子飞到他的肩头，用尖喙在他的衣襟上轻敲了一下，又扑扇羽翼腾空而去，再落到喷泉边，张嘴接住飞溅的水花。他望向那只白鸽，无奈地笑了笑，提笔起草出大致的轮廓。

偶有路人驻足，站在离他几尺的距离观赏他的绘画过程，见上头灰黑色的铅笔稿逐步完善，又被橡皮擦去，再挑选新的对象重新绘制，循环往复，白纸仍旧是白纸，被日光晒得薄亮，而他孜孜不倦地变换着画面，一会是某个路人，一会是某具雕塑，一会又是某座建筑。

这次他再也没有模仿起任何名家的风格，而是意识流地进行创作，他渐渐摸出了一种专属于自己的风格，既不是高更，也不是卡拉瓦乔，更不是介于两者之间的中和物。若硬要形容的话，他觉得这样的风格像夏天，自由，放浪，燥热，悸动，又暗含着些许清幽和孤寂。如是即将逝去的夏日。

直到他再次用橡皮涂掉那只白鸽时，不远处传来咔嚓一声，他闻声望去，手中的铅笔掉在地上，笔尖断了一截，而他睁瞪着双眼，眸子里闪出水光。

他还记得疯狂之后的那天早上，对方先行离去，留他一个人在冰冷的被窝里抓着被子无声地哭泣。迄今为止的几个月间，两人没有任何联络，几乎成了毫无瓜葛的陌路人，他删掉了那串没有备注的号码，哪怕他早已把那些数字烙印在了心里，在梦中无数次地默读。现下阳光晃眼，他以为自己产生了幻觉，可对方的形象是那么地鲜明：手持一相机，镜头正对着他，接着，那人放下相机，一双眉眼弯出温柔的笑意，起脚朝他走来。

“哥给我寄了这么多明信片，所以我来回礼了。”金昇玟说罢，从上衣口袋里掏出那几张保存完好的明信片，其上印的都是巴黎的风景，背面则一片白茫，干净得一如此刻的天光。李旻浩把不着一字的明信片装在信封里，只写上收信人的地址，而这位收信人还是知道了这些信件出自谁手。

他的眼泪更加汹涌了，金昇玟见状蹲下身子，用纸巾帮他擦拭泪水，缓缓道：

“那么，我能先加个哥的SNS吗？”

10

Summer's gone.

而他的夏天才刚刚开始。

——完——

后记：

[07]kiss那段参考了法版SKAM的剧情  
一个并不夏天的故事，努力写完了，文中提到的歌词均有原曲，有小伙伴感兴趣不妨去搜来听听~


End file.
